Oni
Appearance Oni are the "demon" like race whose body consists of horns, claws and animalistic traits. Generally their race varies per individual on what they look like. Their skin can also be any colour and they may have scales, fur or just bare skin. thier size varies as much as their appearance. Behaviour They come out at night and are related to Vampires distantly, unlike their cousins they are renouned for their cannibalistic natures and their monsterous natures. They are active prediators and capable of eating both bones and flesh of their victims. They do not, however, enjoy light and are reluctant to fight seraphs for their assoication with light and their light driven abilities. They do, however, swam around in packs of several indivdiuals and can be persuaded to join a party. However, they are much like dogs, the Oni are either the leader of the pack or just another members of a picking order. In other words, the party will need to constantly reassert any oni members on WHO is boss of the party, or be forced to follow the member who is an Oni until they can reestablish the parties ranks. While a few have made it to live in civilised place, Oni find life in towns and cities difficult to maintain and and often revert backto their original natures quickly. Language Oni do not generally have the desire to learn complex languages are are normally happy acting out as teh wild hunters, resulting in to just 25 horls and grunts for communicating between themselves. There are, however, in recent times a number of Oni who have learnt enough language skills to come out of the wilderness and socialise with other races. Oni are capable of picking up the basics of other races languages but find most Demi languages easiest to grasp, although no matter what always speak on a strickly simple terms avoidng big words and keeping their dialogue to a bare minium. Inhabbitant They do not feel comfortable in wide open spaces, so prefer abandoned buildings, forest or underground caverns where they can hide during the day. Most Oni sightings are made in dense forest areas. History Oni are yet another dying race, the OS has difficulty maintaining their race simply because as time progresses their inhabbitant is disappearing thanks to the establishment of other races like the Demi. Originally though, Oni were introduced by the OS creators for their opwn sick amusments. They enjoyed watching the Oni hunt down stray individuals and after Death watch the Oni repeat themselves. As time as progressed, the Oni have become rarer sights. They still command a lot of fear in the other races and many are afriad to even go anywhere near a a place that Oni are known to dwindle. Design As prediators, Oni are designed for agreesive "hold no bars" attack. They like SP but have massive amounts of damage,though not mucgh wisdom or intelligence they have quite a bit of agility. Developement Strengths s can use two of the following states; Weaknesses ; Abilities s will be able to choose two of these abilities, to be used once a day; *'Lock'; the Oni grabs hold of a foe. While they are held by the Oni, neither the foe nor the Oni can make any further attacks, this leaves both open for strikes. This ability, however, does not work on Boss class foes. This ability is useful for singling a particular member of the opposing side so the rest of the player's party members can take it down. *'Wounding'; The oni strikes a victim with a single blow, doing their normal physical damage. After the strike, the victim rolls a 1d 6 every turn and looses HP equal to the result. *'Howl'; Howl cancels all actions on the opposing team and causes each member of the opposing party to miss their next turn. Pre-Mades Howller Elves tell tales of Howller's calls throughout the night. She breeds a deep fear in the forrests she lives in and is known for her bountiful hunts amongst the other Oni. Howller chooses to focus on strength and agility scouring the forests for preyto grab and run off with. Scarface Battered old Scarface as fought and fought over the years and had no success at pulling ranks amongst his kind, forcing him to just go it alone after his last pack forced him out. H has a unusal focus for endurance amongst his kina because of his losses eve though he does not have much attack. Hunter Hunter was a Oni who was captured by Demi to fight in arenas, this built up a focus on dexterity and agility. Category:Race